ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashlynn Ella
Ashlynn Ella is a fictional character of Ever After High and the friend of Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter, Apple White and Gregory and the enemy of Sarah. She was voiced by Laura Bailey from Chapter 1 to 2, and by Karen Strassman since Chapter 3, in the English version. Biography Ashlynn is the friend of Sari Sumdac and the helper of The Creator. She loves shoes and she is a friendly girl who tells people about her past, her history and her life. She is the daughter of Cinderella. Personality Ashlynn's interests are divided over three topics: shoes, nature, and Hunter Huntsman. She holds a job at The Glass Slipper both to indulge her obsession and to enforce the humble, hard-working attitude her mother instilled in her. Ashlynn enjoys long strolls in the Enchanted Forest and getting her hands dirty with earth and plant material, even if it is not befitting one of royal heritage. She has a unique ability to communicate with animals, who help her out sometimes. She shares this interest with Hunter, whom she dates despite not being allowed to, to the mixed feelings of the other students. Ashlynn is shy and soft-spoken but has a big heart and is always ready to help. A huge fan of nature and animals, she loves to speak to the squirrels and bunnies but also takes time to stop and smell the roses. Ashlynn also likes to be punctual, since if she arrives late her dress transforms into rags. Though she will go from rags to riches like her mother Cinderella, Ashlynn is by no means superficial instead she is humble and down to earth and does not wish to follow her destiny simply because of a pretty ball gown, but instead because she believes it's the right thing. She is a Libra, as her birthday is October 14, and she is very friendly, especially with animals. Appearance Ashlynn has long strawberry blond hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump and tied with a braid. She has emerald green eyes, peach skin, and pink lipstick. Her theme colors are aquamarine and coral pink. Ashlynn enjoys combining floral color or patterns to her outfit, as this shows that she's a nature enthusiast. Interests While Ashlynn seems like an archetypal princess at first glance, she's actually a fairly hardworking girl with nature-loving interests that many seem to scoff at. She considers it her responsibility to care for the world around her, likely thanks in part to her magical ability to talk to animals, plants, and other fairy tale creatures that inhabit the forests of the Fairy Tale world. Ashlynn spends much of her free time with Hunter in the Enchanted Forest, either just relaxing romantically or caring for the plants and woodland creatures. Ashlynn also has a notable obsession with shoes, working at the Glass Slipper to indulge her love for footwear. Quotes *"I will tell others about my past, history, life and how I get inside the fictional world just because I am the daughter of Cinderella?" *"I love shoes! When I am around, I also get Nazz when she's there!" *"Sarah, stay away from Ed! You know he is seeming like he's harmless!" *"No, wait. Gregory, can I talk about Adam for a few seconds?" *"Good! Now wait here." *"STeven Universe and the Crystal Gems. You are here! I am so glad to see you." *"It knows what I really am. I am the daughter of Cinderella." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Ever After High Category:Princesses Category:Fictional French people